There are many occasions on which a vehicle owner may desire additional cargo space, such as for transporting luggage, furniture, camping gear, or picnic items. Pickup trucks offer a relatively large amount of cargo space, most of which is in a truck bed exterior, but offer a relatively small passenger compartment in comparison to other vehicle options, such as sport utility vehicles. Because a smaller, fixed interior cargo space adequately serves customers' needs for most occasions, many customers may choose not to purchase a vehicle with greater cargo space needed only in limited instances.